


Happy Birthday, Sam!

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Meta, Other, happy birthday sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc





	Happy Birthday, Sam!

Today is Sam Winchester’s 30th birthday. This is kind of a big deal. Thirty. It’s a milestone reached, a corner turned, a chapter begun. I’m sure that Sam thought that by thirty he would be practicing law in California, married to Jess, one or two kids at this point, maybe buying his second house and driving a used car, upgrading to a mini-van with their next child.

His life turned out a little different than that, but what I saw in yesterday’s episode (The Great Escapist) was hope, something that Sam can hold onto, an end in sight. I don’t remember seeing him look so at peace with whatever happens. I’m not even sure he cares if he lives or dies; he just knows it will be over, Hell’s doors will be closed forever and Dean will be okay. He’ll have Castiel, the Bat Cave and if Sam’s there, great, and if he’s not, well, that’s okay, too (from Sam’s perspective).

I think he’s always felt out of place, like a third wheel with John and Dean as hunters, not quite the same family to Castiel as Dean was. Part of him blaming himself for his mother’s death. He couldn’t have known about her past as a hunter or her own deal with Azazel – he found out much later than the guilt would have eaten away at him. Thinking of himself as book smart, but not really a hunter at heart, and in some ways he really is a great hunter.

He’s thoughtful, he cares about people, he’s compassionate, he’s willing to listen to other points of view and willing to change his mind if warranted. He’s soft-spoken, but knows when he needs to get louder and fight back.

I’ve seen so much growth in him the last couple of years, and becoming more proactive, refusing to apologize for who he is and the things he loves and believes in.

I loved his self-centeredness when he’s surprised that Metatron doesn’t know who he is. “We’re the friggin’ Winchesters!” How does he not know us?!

And then his righteous anger at Metatron just hiding out from the Angels, from Heaven while he and Dean have been suffering and who else has been suffering over the millennia when he could have done something about it; he could have stopped it. He’s so angry, and he’s not even thinking about who he’s speaking to, no healthy dose of hesitation that he’s yelling at an angel who could smite him in a heartbeat.

In addition to standing up to the idea that Metatron ran away and hid and trying to get him to see that not only what he did was wrong, that he should have come back sooner and helped them, he can still and should help them, and he does get through to him.

Metatron saves Kevin, partly because of Sam’s outrage.

I’ve always thought of Sam as the conscience. I liked Soulless Sam, he was fun, but I missed regular Sam – good, kind, generous, compassionate Sam.

I am worried for him, but I have confidence in him and I know he can get through these trials. Now closing Hell…..that I’m not so sure of, but that’s another meta.

Happy Birthday Sam!


End file.
